Dangerous Game
by Chaos Adame
Summary: (rated for mild (S mostly)swearing))First Song fic, written for Eire's Contest. Summary: Sin used to think Racetrack loved her, but was it just puppy love? Sin, ends up finding love in a very unexpected place.


_A/N: My very first Song Fic, just so you know in advance I have never heard of this song. It was written for Eire's song fic contest._

_Disclaimer: Owner of Sin, Caramel, and Owl. No one else. Oh and I own Bleeker street, 'cause I don't think it's a real place. If Bleeker street is real then my bad. I just made it up._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dangerous Game 

_  
I feel your fingers -  
Cold on my shoulder -  
Your chilling touch,  
As it runs down my spine -  
Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul -  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine._

A cold hand was placed on her cheek as she slept, making her awaken with a jerk. Heart pounding she looked around the cramped room. It was dark but she could make out the dresser and another bed. Taking deep breaths, her heart slowed down to its regular rhythmic beat. As she shoved her sheets away someone touched her shoulder. Suppressing a shriek and she turned swiftly, putting her fists up.

"Jeez Sin ya always so jumpy?" Sighing with relief Sin tucked her legs underneath her and sat on the bed facing the window.

"No, Race, it's perfectly normal for people to wake me up in the middle of the night with no explanation what so ever. Not to mention when their hands are like ice." Sin clasped Racetrack's head in her hands and kissed each of his cheeks. "_Finalmente!_ Where've ya been?!"

"Ain't me fault," Racetrack pouted. He rubbed his hands trying to make some heat. "Dose bars was cold"

"Those bars _were_ cold," Sin corrected automatically. Years of street slang had been drilled out of her and only recently had she been going back into it.

"Dose bars were cold. Ya gonna let me in o' what?" Racetrack rolled his eyes.

"Shh, keep it down," another voice joined theirs.

"Whose dat?"

"Me name's Caramel. You'se Racetrack Higgins?"

"Yeah, nice ta meet cha"

"Same heah"

"Caramel's a new one"

"Is she coming wit us?"

"I told her about it". They both turned towards Caramel who sighed.

"I don't know. I need time ta think"

"Well you'se gotta think fast. If we'se gonna go, we'se gotta go now", Racetrack said. He took out his pocket watch using the moon as his light. "You'se got ten minutes".

"Oh, Race" Sin grinned, "you're so-"

"Shh! I hear someone coming!" Caramel hissed jumping into her bed.

"Crap, where do I hide?!"

"Under the bed!" Sin shoved Racetrack trying to get him to move faster.

"Stop shovin' I'se going!" As Race crawled under the bed with difficulty Sin scrambled under the covers causing the mattress to sag with her weight. Racetrack's yelp of protest was muffled and Sin moved towards the edge of her bed. The door creaked open allowing a sliver of light to appear.

"Caramel?" a voice called softly. Caramel sat up

"What's da mattah Owl?"

"I can't sleep"

"Jist go ta bed and close yer eyes"

"But Cara!" Owl whined

"Oh fine" Caramel sighed throwing off the covers and walked towards Owl, wincing at the cold floor underneath her bare feet. She easily hoisted the 6 year-old girl, who wrapped her legs around Caramel's waist. Caramel dumped her on the bed and began tickling her. Owl snickered trying to both to keep her voice down and to escape. Before she could get any louder, Caramel stopped. Owl twisted on her stomach turning towards Sin.

"Hi Sin" she gasped

"Heya Owl"

"It's okay Race, you'se kin come out now. We're going"

"Sin! Ya didn't tell me dere was two of 'em!" Racetrack crawled out scowling when his hat fell off. Standing he swiped his pants and jammed it on his head. Owl gasped in surprise at the boy who, seemingly, appeared out of no where.

"Are you a Santa's helper?" She asked in awe. Sin clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Caramel began to shake with suppressed laughter. Racetrack looked insulted, as he well should be.

"Naw, why don't ya go ta sleep" he growled.

"You're short Race, git ovah it" Caramel snickered.

"I ain't short! I'se just vertically challenged"

"Oooh big words"

"She's just a little girl. Don't take it so personally"

"I'se six!"

"We ain't taking no little girl!"

"Yeah we are. I ain't letting me sistah stay in dis dump by herself!"

"She's yer sistah?" he asked in surprise. Caramel, obviously named for her hair, had gold brown hair as did Owl, but there the similarities ended. While Caramel's was straight, Owl's hair was curly. Caramel had dark brown eyes and Owl's were big and light brown with flecks of gold and orange.

"Well no," Cara admitted. She had pulled Owl into her lap, who had fallen asleep. "But she might as well be. Owl? Owl, sweetie, wake up we'se leaving"

"Mmmf" was Owl's response, snuggling deeper.

"Looks like we're going to have to carry her" Sin said. "Come on, before they notice she's gone and come looking for her"

"Oh fine. But if we'se git caught I'se blaming you" Racetrack said.

"Sure thing, let's go"

Little less than an hour later, all three were outside of the orphanage. Sin, Race, and Caramel had bruises all over. A result from when Owl had accidentally kicked them while escaping.

"We're damn lucky nobody heard ya swearing" Sin snapped, still angry at Race.

"Aw, shut up. We'se out aren't we?"

"Heah?" Caramel asked in surprise when they stopped at a lodging house. She shifted Owl to her other hip. The girl barely stirred. "It ain't fah, ya sure it's safe?"

"So long as you've got a home they'se don't care where ya live. Might as well live in a whorehouse, they don't give a damn" Racetrack shrugged as if it were the obvious. They entered the well-lit lodging house. It's bright light contrasting sharply with its dark surroundings.

"Hey Kloppman"

"Hello Racetrack, who's this?" Even though it was obvious they were escaping from somewhere. Kloppman didn't ask any questions. He preferred to turn the other cheek when it came to the newsies antics. He knew they meant well, even if it meant they got in trouble with the law.

"Ya know Sin right?"

"Your girlfriend?" He'd heard him talking about Sin before.

"Yep and this is Caramel, and Owl they'se sistah but not by blood". Kloppman nodded. He had seen children pair up in order to survive the streets, whether or not they were related. It was necessary, especially during this time.

"Caramel?" Jack Kelly asked in surprise having just entered the lodging house.

"Jack" she responded coolly. Jack scowled,

"What are ya doing heah?"

"Well, it looks like I'se sleeping heah tonight"

"Heah?! But dis is a News_boy's_ lodging house!"

"It don't mattah none. Owl's tired and needs ta sleep"

You'se three know each othah?" Racetrack interrupted

"I'se know Caramel but not Owl." Jack glared at Caramel, his feelings for her unmasked. "Ya do know dat if it won't fer da little one you'd be out da door"

"Oh shove it up yer ass" Caramel was not only tired beyond belief, but she could not stand know-it-all attitude. Jack turned red with fury, curling his hands into fists and grinding his teeth he stomped up the stairs.

"_Chiedo scusa_" Racetrack apologized, more in confusion than anything else. "He ain't usually like dat"

"What'd ya do dat was so bad?" Sin asked, shocked at Jack's aggressive reaction to Caramel's presence.

"I disobeyed a direct order" Caramel shrugged as if it were nothing. "Where do we sleep?"

"Sin!" Spot, Brooklyn newsie leader, made a grand entrance with his Brooklynites.

"Spot?" Sin received his hug looking confused "What are ya doing in Manhattan?"

"Damn!" Racetrack smacked his forehead, "I'se forgot ta tell ya. Tonight's Pokah night"

"On a _Wednesday?_"

"It got changed" Race shrugged

"Well ain't that nice" Sin said. She turned to Caramel "I'm sorry. It looks like ya won't have a quiet rest tonight"

"It's okay. Owl will sleep through anything". Kloppman, who had been listening to this exchange, intervened.

"We have a storage room you girls can use for tonight. First night's free every other night it's 5 cents". Kloppman continued explaining about the rules of the lodging house, while Spot, Racetrack, and Sin talked off to the side.

"Who's she?" Spot asked

"She was with me in da orphanage. Her name's Caramel and the girl with her is Owl. They were picked off the street for 'causing public disturbance'.

"Stealing food?" Racetrack asked

"Yeah, lemme finish will ya? So since they don't have a home they were sent in. Caramel doesn't know how lucky she is. If it weren't for Owl she'd be in the Refuge"

"So? Jack would've gotten her out"

"No can do. Jack hates her"

"What'd she do?"

"I dunno, but it must've been bad". Spot frowned, he didn't like not knowing what was going on. After all, he was the most respected and feared newsie of all New York. He made a mental note to find everything he could about the new girl. His 'boids' would find out for him. Right now he was most concerned about not losing his earnings. Poker night was a night to be cautious.

"Sin ya going ta play?" Spot asked when she made no motion to moving upstairs.

"Nah," She smiled at him "I'm kinda tired". He nodded and went up. Racetrack put his arm around Sin.

"Sin, we'se gotta talk".

As soon as they were outside, Racetrack lit a cigar taking a drag. As he expelled the smoke he offered it to Sin who shook her head.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Sin asked after a few moments of silence

"....We'se breaking up"

"....You...wha-...why...?!" Sin reeled, stunned. Racetrack sighed,

"I love ya Sin. I do. But _ya don't_...." He was quiet, his face shadowed "... and I don't think dis is woiking out wit just me loving ya. I don't dink it's enough"

"But- Racetrack... I do Race! I do love ya!". Sin grasped his hand trying to get him to look at her. Pleading, wanting to make him believe. Wanting to make _herself _believe. Did she really love him? Suddenly she felt unsure and dropped his hand.

"Do ya really Sin?" Racetrack asked softly. No response came. "Didn't think so" He left then, probably to go to a bar, drink away his sorrows. Sin shouted after him.

"You idiot! Why'd you help me then?!". No response came, Sin closed her eyes tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. She refused to cry. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

"Sin? Where's Racetrack?"

"Gone" her voice seemed out of touch, not her own.

"What?"

"He broke up with me". Caramel ohed softly

"I'm...sorry"

"It's okay". Caramel hesitated then pulled her into a hug. Sin trembled as she hugged her back. "I don't know why"

"Do you love him?"

"I-I don't know anymore, I thought I did"

"Maybe he's just not fer you"

"Then who is?"

Racetrack stared blankly into his cup. The white foam mixed with the rust colored beer as he swirled it around before taking a swig. He could feel the cold run down his throat. He felt bad, but it had been necessary. Over the last couple of weeks Sin had been out of place. Before she had given him her whole attention, now her contributions had been slowly becoming limited to a "sure" "okay" or "I don't know".

Early in the morning, while the gray fog still covered New York, Sin made her way to the distribution center.

"How many?"

"50" she snapped

"Alright alright! Don't need to get snappy". Sin grinned inwardly, he was cute when he got mad....wait. Had she just thought of him as cute? Oh no.... "Don't smirk" Morris growled shoving her papers towards her.

"Sure thing love" _Shit,_ she was flirting. Morris blinked in surprise as she left. Mush, who had been behind her, heard everything.

"Are ya drunk?!" He asked catching up with her.

"No" she feigned confusion

"Just because Racetrack dumped ya-"

"This has absolutely nothing to with- with _him_!"

"You can't tell me you _like_ him!"

"I don't". It took a lot to rile Mush up, but he was mad now and getting madder by the second.

"Then why-"

"I didn't mean it Mush. It just came out okay?". Muttering curses under his breath Mush left. "Mush?" Sin called after him

"_What?_"

"Don't...don't tell anyone else okay?"

".........."

"Please Mush"

"....Fine"

"Thanks"

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
I am out of my mind -  
I am out of control -  
Full of feelings I can't define!_

Sin began to look forward to those mornings. Even Caramel, who had known her for only a short amount of time, knew something was up.

"Why so happy Sin? Racetrack's miserable with out ya. Stop squirming Owl!"

"Serves him right" Sin jammed her cap on, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go before they run out of papers".

"Sin...Mush.."

"What about Mush?" Sin started to feel nervous

"He wanted to know where you were last night. Hey, maybe you should go out with him, he seems awfully interested in you". Sin rolled her eyes. Seemed to her as if Mush was trying to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"I had to go help Medda".

"Sin, do you have anymore-", Sin tossed a piece of candy at Owl. Owl stuffed it in her mouth as Caramel tried to snatch it away.

"Aw great, thanks a lot Sin. Thanks a lot. Damnit now she's not going to eat her breakfast."

"There's nothing wrong with skipping breakfast every once in a while"

"Guess you're right" Caramel sighed.

"Come on let's go already!". To Sin's great disappointment, Oscar was at the window. "60 papes". She headed out in a bad mood...until she reached the gate. Morris was running looking hassled. She hesitated for one second too long and Morris almost smashed into her. He grabbed her without thinking to keep her from falling over, then quickly dropped his hands. Sin felt a shiver run down her spine which quickly faded away. "Sorry", she apologized, "My fault". Morris looked around him suspiciously, as if expecting to be jumped any second.

"It's fine, 'cuse me". He continued running towards the distribution center. Sin watched, then headed out to Central Park.

_It's a sin with a name -  
Like a hand in a flame -  
And our senses proclaim   
It's a dangerous game!_

As the days passed, Morris seemed to warm up to Sin. If he passed her in the streets, he'd tip his hat, or give her a quick nod. Sin would smile back in return. Mush, although he suspected something was up, could prove nothing. In the lodging house Caramel and Jack seemed ready to jump at each other. They made it apparent they wanted nothing to do with each other.

"Why don't you talk to the boy then?" Sin said in exasperation.

"Why should I? He's a stupid jerk"

"Well, settle it once and for all"

"But I don't want to"

"So? Do it anyways"

"Argh, Sin you don't get it!"

"Holy- you like him don't you!"

"I- WHAT?! Take that back!"

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Hell no!"

"Prove it". Caramel stood and slammed the door, Sin grinned, she had a way of getting under people's skin. To her surprise Caramel came back two seconds later, still seething and dragging a startled Jack behind her. Caramel punched him in the jaw and screamed a Sin.

"THERE! _WHAT MORE PROVE DO YOU WANT?!_"

".......okay you didn't have to go and do that, you okay Jack?"

"What the hell was that for? There I am minding my own business playin' blackjack and this- this-" Jack trailed off massaging his jaw

"Its foah being an asshole"

"If you weren't a girl I'd-"

"_Don't_ start that again"

"Go away Jack, believe me, you don't want to get involved"

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" Caramel looked about ready to explode. Deciding to take Sin's advice to heart Jack left. Caramel took a deep breath

"Breathe Caramel, you're turning purple........Caramel breathe! .......I'm not joking.... _Caramel!_ I admit it, I was wrong!"

"Thank you"

"Jeez, talk about touchy"

"You started it"

Ever since Racetrack had broken up with Sin, he had gone out of his way to avoid her. But from the few glimpses he'd caught, he could tell she was happier even if he wasn't.

"Sin, you've got to get back together!" Caramel was doing her usual argument with Sin while they hawked headlines.

"I don't love him, he was right"

"But he's miserable! MAYOR CHEATS ON WIFE, CHILDREN IN SHOCK! Thank you miss"

"Why are you so worried about him anyways?"

"He's my friend"

"CORPSE FOUND IN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, FOUND UNDER SUSPISIOUS EVENTS! Then why don't you go out with him? Or are you waiting for Jack to be available?"

"Fine then, I'll go out with Racetrack"

"Are you serious?"

"Very. And Sin?"

"Yeah?"

"I swear if you bring that thing with Jack _one more time_"

"Heya Sin", Morris said.

"Hi Morris, 50 please". While Oscar left to get more papers Morris leaned in and said quietly,

"Listen I was thinking, if you're free this afternoon, you wanna grab some lunch?"

"I'd love to!"

"I'll meet you here, if that's alright with you"

"Alright, bye"

The distribution center was empty when Sin arrived. Nervously she bit her lip. At a touch on her shoulder she turned around smiling.

"Oh, ....Mush"

"You're going aren't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sin, it ain't right"

"Just this once Mush. I just want to know if he's for me"

"That's the problem Sin, he ain't for ya!"

"But maybe-"

"You can't do this Sin!" Mush pleaded

"Mush, if anything goes wrong I'll never ever talk to him again"

"......I'm too mushy fer my own good"

"Thank you! I'll make it up to you I swear". Mush just shook his head and left, Sin beamed, positive nothing would go wrong. And in her eyes, nothing did go wrong. Morris took her out to eat, they talked and laughed, then, when they neared the lodging house, Morris gave her a shy kiss on her cheek before leaving. Mush stared at her accusingly when she entered but she was so pleased she did not notice. Racetrack found out. Having won a bet he'd headed home in an unusually good mood when he's spotted Sin and someone else. His hurt turned to fury when he saw who it was.

_A darker dream -  
That has no ending -  
That's so unreal  
You believe that it's true!  
A dance of death -  
Out of a mystery tale -  
The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do!  
Will the ghosts go away? -  
No -  
Will she will them to stay? -  
No -  
Either way, there's no way to win!_

"She's going out wit Morris?! What the _HELL_ is she thinking?!", Racetrack was ranting and stomping up and down the bunkroom. The only person inside was Mush who seemed shocked by this 'news'.

"Well ya can't really blame her...". Racetrack stared at him

"I can't _blame her?!_ She's going out wit Morris fer gawd's sake!"

"You did dump her"

"Well- yeah but only so she could find someone she loves who will love her in return like she deserves, and Morris ain't dat guy!"

"I nevah said I agreed wit it, all I'm saying is- look ya want her ta be happy right?"

"Yeah...."

"If she's happy wit Morris...den ya can't really do nothin' about it can ya?"

"......Morris's up ta something, he ain't got no feelings"

"Yer paranoid dat's what ya are"

"I'll talk ta her" Racetrack ignored Mush's comment "den she'll see"

"All I'm sayin' Morris, is dat she don't want ta see ya no more. So if ya keep botherin' her we'se gonna have ta _enforce_ 'er wishes. Ya get me meaning?". Morris gave Racetrack a dirty look.

"I'm not backing off just 'cause you tell me to shrimp". Before Racetrack could retort Sin came running up.

"Stop it! Race this is all your damn fault"

"Mine? How is all dis my 'damn fault?'"

"_You're_ the one who broke up with _me_!" Morris waited impatiently as the two bickered. He was about to take Sin and lead her off when Sin sudden snapped,

"If _you_ hadn't dumped me,_ none_ of this would've happened! That's why you've got only yerself ta blame!" Racetrack gaped, his mouth opening and closing. Finally, knowing she was right, thrust his hands in his pocket and walked away, throwing dirty looks over his shoulder all the while.

"I don't think this is going to work"

"Oh, don't pay any attention to him, he's just jealous"

"I'm serious; you're plans are going to go kerklop". Sin stared at him she must've heard wrong,

"My plans...? What are you talking about?" Morris blinked looking confused,

"I don't know"

"I don't think it's very funny"

"But I wasn't...trying to _be_ funny"

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?"

"I never said anything to imply....anything! I don't know why I said it! Why so touchy all of a sudden?"

"You know something? Maybe Race was right-"

"Fine, I'll see you", Morris whirled around angrily and stalked off leaving a very hurt and confused Sin.

"Argh", Sin kneaded her eyes trying to think clearly. What had just happened? A stupid fight over absolutely nothing. She smiled inwardly; this might show Morris she wasn't to be played around with. Crap, she was going to miss him. It had been fun while it lasted, and fun to get on Racetrack's nerve. Ah, she was an evil bitch, no doubt about that. Holy shit, she was going crazy.

_  
All I know is' I'm lost -  
And I'm counting the cost -  
My emotions are in a spin!  
I don't know who to blame...  
It's a crime and a shame!  
but it's true all the same  
It's a dangerous game!_

"I'se heard of dis," Caramel popped a caramel into her mouth talking around it. "You make yerself believe.... you're sick or something cuz ya don't want to face whatevah's happening. But", here she raised a sticky finger "in reality you're not sick! Damn I'm smart"

"Maybe, but what I want to know is, _am_ I crazy?" Sin reached for a candy but Cara slapped her hand away from the bowl "Ow!"

"No dummy! You'se just making yerself _thinks _yer crazy. But yer _not_. Didn't you listen to a ding I said?"

"You're awfully calm for someone who's friend might need to be put in an asylum"

"Sin, honey," Caramel leaned in close "I've known ya fer....what....5 weeks? And already I know ya better dan I know me self. You'se an open book goily"

"Have you asked Racetrack out yet?"

"Don't try to change the subject but naw I haven't. I'll go ask him right now" she stood heading out the door "if Race has been teaching Owl cheatin' tricks heaven ain't gonna help da boy. Same goes fer ya Sin if you so much as tink as touching me candy". Sin reluctantly leaned back the bunk bed looking guilty. "HEY RACETRACK HIGGINS!" Sin grinned at Caramel's voice all the way at the other side of the lodging house.

"WHAT?! I'SE TEACHING OWL HOW TA PLAY POKAH!"

"I'SE GOTTA ASK YA SOMETHING"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YA DON'T HAVE TA YELL!"

"OKAY!" Caramel yelled anyway "I DON'T HAVE A PARTNAH FO TOMORROW YA WANNA COME WIT ME?!"

"SHOAH!". Caramel came bounding back inside

"See?"

"You didn't ask him out!"

"Not outright but I'se did"

"You liar!"

"I asked him out in a lady like way" Caramel made a curtsy to which Sin rolled her eyes.

"We still haven't resolved whether I'm crazy o' what"

"Why is you'se always changing the subject so suddenly?"

"I like getting right to the point"

"Well, Racetrack certainly thinks you'se crazy. Ya know what? I tink he's ovah ya"

"Harsh, but I knew it. All it was, was puppy love. It wasn't da real thing"

"So who's da new guy?"

"Can't tell"

"Morris Delancy"

"....Race told didn't he? Stupid bastard"

"I said it befoah I'll say it again, you'se an open book. Sin, ya practically _drool_ when evah someone _mentions_ Morris"

"You- You're not mad?"

"Hell no! Why should I be?"

"But I'm going out wit the newsie's enemy! Or...was"

"He ain't me enemy and anyways- wait, whatdija mean _was?_"

"We broke up"

"You broke up...."

"Yes, and now I'm confused. I don't know if I should feel sad, o' what"

"Sin?"

"Yeah?"

"Here have a caramel"

"Thanks, now the world's right again" Sin said sarcastically

"I also have a piece of advice"

"Fhat?" came Sin's garbled reply

"If ya keep on rollin' yer eyes, dey's gonna pop out one o' dese days"

"Oh shut up.....Dis is all Racetrack's fault"

"Don't insult me boy"

_No one speaks -  
Not one word -  
But what words are in our eyes  
(ALTERNATING)_  
_Silence speaks -  
Loud and clear –_  
_All the words we (don't) want to hear!_

"80 papes", Sin said sounding surprisingly cheerful. Morris only slapped her papers down and shouted a,

"NEXT!" to which Sin gritted her teeth before taking her papers and walked off, head held high.

"20 papes" Caramel said. As soon as Sin was out of earshot she added softly, "Morris, ya don't know me much, but I'se Sin's friend. She ain't been happy lately, even if she's been hiding it from herself, and I'se tink it's cause you'se two broke up. What'd ya say ya patch tings up between you'se? Be a man, make da foist step!" Morris tried to act cool, raising an eyebrow at her, s if he couldn't believe the forwardness of the girl. He looked towards Sin's direction where she was reading the paper for good headlines. At that moment, feeling someone's eyes on her, she looked up straight at him. She flushed slightly when their eyes locked. She looked back down with difficulty and picked up her stuff.

"Hey Oscar! Cover for me, got something to do"

"No! I covered for you last time, when you were late. I'm not doing it again"

"Do it, or I'll tell Uncle Weas where all his tobacco's going"

"He won't care"

"And he money"

"....fine, but this better be the last time. I'm not doing this again you hear? Cuz then I'm going to personally make sure-" Morris left, ignoring Oscar's complaining. He ran knowing exactly where to look. Sure enough, Sin was just turning the corner into Bleeker Street

_At the touch of your hand -  
At the sound of your voice -  
At the moment your eyes meet mine -  
I am losing my mind -  
I am losing control -  
Fighting feelings I can't define!_

Sin heard someone call her name and shortly grasp her arm. Knowing exactly who it was she stopped but refused to turn and face him.

"Sin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I acted like a real jerk and I guess I should've been more attentive. I've realized that I love you and want to be with you. Will you forgive me?" Sin wanted to say no. 'No' was even at the tip of her tongue. But she made the mistake of turning around to look him in the face and, as a result, instantly melted. How could she say no now?

"Yes", she grinned at Morris's obvious happiness "and I love ya too". They kissed then, right in the middle of the street, with all its peddlers and pedestrians. To them both, the kiss was perfect, the kind that made you stomach flutter with excitement, your heart seemed to dance with joy, and all you could think about was the person you were with.

_  
It's a sin with a name -  
No remorse and no shame -  
Fire, fury and flame -  
Cos the devil's to blame  
And the angels proclaim  
It's a dangerous game!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh they are _hating _me

NEWSIES: ::glower::

It wasn't my fault!

SPOT: We. Are. Not. Speaking. To. You

It was out of my control! This fic wouldn't obey me!

SPOT: ::raises hand:: Talk to the hand, cuz the face ain't listenin'

Oh, that is _pathetic_

CRUTCHY: Least she didn't show anything graphic

NEWSIES: .........::throw hats at Crutchy::

Now _that_ was uncalled for


End file.
